Conventionally, in operation settings in a general image forming apparatus, information necessary for job setting is confirmed and an operation input is accepted through an operation unit which is provided on the body of the image forming apparatus and has a display screen such as a touch panel. As for the operation input, there is an apparatus which can detect a flick operation defined by a touch position (touch coordinates) on the touch panel and its locus.
Incidentally, the information to be confirmed by a user through the display screen indicates, for example, a job performing instruction of copying, facsimile transmission or the like, detailed setting of such a job, a content of a preview display (pre-printing display) of a printed result image, or the like. Further, as the operation input from the user, for example, a control instruction such as a job performing instruction, a detailed setting changing instruction (e.g., a mode changing instruction, a printing number changing instruction, or the like), an active (in-performing) job interrupting instruction, or the like is accepted.
Incidentally, in a multi-functionalized image forming apparatus, “simplicity” in operation settings necessary to efficiently use various functions thoroughly is one of indexes indicating product's values. For example, enlargement of the display screen size, arrangement or enlargement of the selection buttons, an expression method using color and animation, and the like are adopted to achieve as “simplicity”. In addition, there is an apparatus which enables to accept flick operations to have affinities with operation feelings of widely-used smartphones, tablet PCs (personal computers) and the like.
As just described, “simplicity” of the operation which aims to enable a user to perform setting and printing for obtaining a finish that he/she envisions is required for the image forming apparatus.
The image forming apparatus described in PTL 1 enables a user to obtain a print output material as quickly as possible while he/she is confirming it. More specifically, the image forming apparatus displays images to be print-output page by page while continuing image forming. In other words, the image forming apparatus performs such a live view display, and also stops the print output if a stop input is accepted during the image forming.